A New Beginning
by ChibiChino
Summary: What could be worst when a weird guy starts following u with a hood over his head and wears boots that looks like it could stomped u flat?When monsters start showing up in ur house and tries to kill ur brother,well might be a good thing,but u too?Oh hell.
1. Chapter 1 The Hooded Man

Me: I wanna tell u that i did not meanto offend any goths out there! So plz dont hate me! Oh and this is my first story i put in here. Becuz one of my friends suggested it. So i promise not to make fun of goths again if i dont have too. Anyway um meet my muse! this is Mooshi #1 & #2

Mooshi #2: Come on get on with the story already sheesh.

Me: But i should give a intro!

Mooshi: nobody cares

Me: But its my first story!!!

Mooshi #2: does it look like i care? Bout time u put one up anyway... Now ppl can see how sucky your stories r

Me: MOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHIIIIII!!!!!!!!!

Mooshi #2: dont stretch out my name like that its girly

Me: arent u a girl?

Mooshi:...I dont know... am I??

Me: Stop messing with me!!!!!!

Mooshi # 1:ooook now um im sure u all wanna read this-

Mooshi # 2: sucky

Mooshi # 1: -story. whoa wat?

Me: HHEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY!!!! i worked hard on this!

Mooshi # 2: like i said does it look like i care?

Mooshi # 1: ANYWAY!!! lets get on with the story. Oh and i must say lilazngurl4e does not own any character u might think about in this story.

Mooshi # 2: she cant afford them

Me: HEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!! MEanie!

Mooshi # 1: plz read on this story for this fight could go on for a while. Oh and tahnk u very much for checking this out. For that i give u a smiley face. (") ok its not a smiley its just a face. Sry.

Mooshi # 2: Oh and alot of words in here are short handed for the writer is a lazy person.

Me: HEY!!!

------------------------------------------

I started out my summer break arguing with an old lady. A old bus lady at that. Lame right? I practically almost fail my finals at the end of the year and on top of that, I argue with an old lady coming home. Oh rite, an old BUS lady.

"Uh, I get off here!" I told the bus driver.

"Sorry deary, I don't see a bus sign.' she replied.

"Wat? Ur kidding, it was rite there!"

"I don't see anything honey," she squinted her eyes.

"That's because u just past it! Are u blind?!?"

"Nope , I have my glasses rite here," she waved a pair of glasses to show me. "it must have been a stop sign."

"Stop signs aren't blue! And wear ur glasses if u have them!"

"Hey kid, it doesn't matter. I ain't goin' back so u better sit down. There's nothing u can do anyway."

"Wat?I am not-oh my god."

I sat down, cause there really isn't anything I can do.

This sucks.

The next stop is really far from my house and this is the last bus ride, and next stop is the last station! so I'm going to have to walk home. I'm going to be so late! No one is even on the bus anymo-

Whoa…

Who is that? I just noticed another person on the bus. He wore all black. He wore a black goth coat with a hood over his head, I couldn't see his face. He wore these black boots that looked like it could stomp u flat. He had a really cool belt around his waist, looked like it was packed with something, bullets? I sure hope not, that would be messed up. WHat? is he gonna go fight in a goth war or something? Fighting to see who has better make up? Jeez. Or to see who has a better shave leg? Ok now im just being mean.

But I'll give him some daps becuz I see there's a really pretty chain around his neck, I couldn't see it too well cuz he was sitting so far, but it must be freaking shiny if I can notice it up here. I think there was something attached to it, but I'm not sure. He really looked like he was dressed up for a goth battle or something. Way too black on a sunshiny mellow day... Ok maybe its not sunshiny mellow but whatever. Seriously who would wear those stuff out in public? Isnt it hot? Must be a goth freak, too bad I can't see his face. Wat a weirdo. He's probably UGLY.

"Achoo!" the goth sneezed.

…I didn't do that… crap!!!! It's the last stop. I ran off before the old lady could keep me there any longer.

Oh my god, where am I? Dam I'm nearly on the other side of town! Ahhh man, u gotta be kidding! Better start walking. Did I say this sucks?

---------------------------------

_**I ****got up. Walked to the front of the bus. "Hey old lady, thx for the ride.."**_

**_"No problem honey, since u paid me to skip that girl's stop. A free ride is nothing. But hey u watch it, that was a pretty girl. U better not do anything to hurt her."_**

**_"Hey do I look like a bad guy? Of course I won't hurt her"_**

**_TOO bad. I got off the bus ._**

_(stupid old lady! wat if he's a rapist)_

**-----------------------------**

I should be getting close to the house. He is so gonna kill me for being this late. I gotta go home to cook dinner, than do the laundry, mop the floor, clean the-

What the hell was that sound? I turned around but there's no one there. I'm probably just too exhausted or something. Better get going. Have a lot of stuff to do. Wait a minute… there it is again? I turn around but all I see is a trash can and a dumpster. Nothing out of the ordinary. I'm just scaring myself, I knew I shouldn't have took this alleyway. I should hurry out of here. I walked faster.

Wait. There it is again. I'm sure someone is following me now. But there's nothing!-shit-I definitely saw a glimpse of black. Don't tell me that goth is following me! This is so not cool! I started to run down the alley. Is he still behind me?

15 min later

How long have I been running? So tired! Where's the freaking house?! I should be there by now! I saw our mailbox. Yes! Whoa-shi-!!!

I fell. Dam. Wat a freaking bad time to fall. Stupid hole. Shit my knee's bleeding all over the place! A little hole made me bleed?!?! AH, man! My knee hurts! Holy-wait a minute, there's no one behind me? Oh my god! I was just scaring myself? That was so stupid! But…, why is there a shadow standing over me then? I looked up.

"Long time no see Sakura, how ya doing!" It was the goth.

"What!?!? Who the hell are u?" I said

"Wait, u can't tell who I am?!? Ah man I can't believe it!"

"I can't even see ur face!"

"oh…, rite"

"Yea, whatever. I'm freakin outta here." I got up. My knee hurt like hell. I kept on going cuz I didn't want to stay with him. My house was so close. Come on keep walking!

"Wait! Sakura! Hey where u going? Looks like u busted ur knee huh?" he walked up in front of me.

"No shit Sherlock. I'm going home so stop following me u freak!" I walked around him .

"Freak? Ouch, that hurts Sakura. Hurts rite here." He tapped his chest and pretended it hurt him.

I stopped and turned around "Right I hope it did. Leave me alone already! Dam!" I started walking faster. "Whoa!" I fell. Again.

"Dang! U okay Sakura?," he bend down to help me. "Let me look at that,"

"Don't touch me!" I tried to push him away

"Come on, let me look at-"

"No! Let go! Hey!"

"Come on, let me see-"

"No way!"

"Sakura don't be such a-"

"Than let go!"

"Yo!"

"Wat!" I stopped for some reason.

"U know, high school uniforms are really slutty nowadays with their short mini skirts. Not that I'm complaining tho', it is a nice view. Whoa pink panties!" Way to break the moment, but I got pissed off anyway.

"What?! U dam pervert! Let me go now!" I started getting up.

"Ah, come on! I was just joking! Besides! They were blue not pink sheesh!"

"asshole! just leave me alone!" I tried to shrug him off.

"Come on! Chill, let me look at that." he pulled me down and grabbed my knee.

"OW Fuc-"

"Hey, Ur grandma would kill me if I let u say that."

"Yea, like u would know-whoa wat?"

"There all better!"

"huh?" oh my god, my knee, It…was fine? "what the hell happened?"

"Just healed ya! Nice huh? Looks whiter too and smoother then before. Ha!" He got up.

"What! Dammit!! I'm outta here." I got up and started walking.

"I was kidding! Kidding! Ha! Jeez such a big response!" he walked after me.

"My god ur annoying!" My knee really was fine. Wat happened???

"Yo! Sakura u should at least thank me or something! Jeez"

"I'll thank u with this!" I turned around and flicked him off.

"Dang wat a mean girl!" he turned around and pretended to be talk to someone "Jeez I helped her out and she flicks me off! Can u believe that? AW come on Sakura! Don't be mean!"

"I don't know who u are okay! Leave me alone" I got to my door. I looked behind me. That dude was gone. Weird, how did he know my name and stuff? Whatever. THis some freaky shit.

-------------------------------------------

So i Guess i finished

um this the first chapter

so thx for reading

Mooshi is locked up rite now so

anyway!

i guess i'll put up the next chapter soon.

THX AGAIN!

Oh and plz tell me how u think of this story!

thank u!


	2. Chapter 2 The Break In

Me:Yay! second chapter.

Mooshi #2: Like anyone cares...

Me: Hey! Why do you have to say that everytime?

Mooshi #2: cuz it's true.

Me: ...

Mooshi #1: oooook! let's all be nice now!

Mooshi #2: watever. At least she wasn't too lazy this time and actually spelled the words out.

Mooshi #1:??? lilazngurl? (looks around) Oh sry she's in her little depressing corner. (supplied by a certain girl who also supplies depressing letters and magical tissues)

Mooshi #2: Good I'm taking over her computer now.

Mooshi #1: eh heh... Ahh well, anyway lilazngurl4e does not own anything mention in this story that's real in real life. Except this-

Mooshi #2: sucky ass

Mooshi #1: -story...er... sry lilazngurl... ( looks over see's lilazngurl standing on the top of the roof about to jump off) EH!!!! Nooo wait! don't do it!!!! (runs over)

Mooshi #2: Yea... So anyway...this could take a while so go ahead and read this story before she jumps off and the story is no more. Oh and thx...

-------------------------------------------------------

I grabbed my keys and opened the door. I saw a hand come out and go across my face. Then I felt pain on my right cheek. Ouch.

"Where the hell were you Sakura!!! HUH!? I came home expecting dinner and this is what I get! Nothing!!! You useless-argh!" It was my fucking ass step dad. His face just pisses me off like hell. Just thinking bout him just gets me cussing at him.

Dam, I knew this would happen. Oh man, how am I gonna get out of this one now?

"I-I didn't mean to be late! OK?!The bus, It was-"

'Excuses, excuses! That's all u can give me u bitch! Oh and guess what? The dam principal called and said u got low ass grade on your finals! Explain that you-"

"Hey?! What are u yelling at now?!" Someone came out. He was wearing long jeans and a hoodie jacket that had a graffiti looking lettering on the front. His hair was a dirty blond and had a skater boy type hair except it was straight. He just gotten out the shower(No bangs that swerve to the right or anything. It was just parted in the middle.) It was Steph, my half-brother. He's the only real family I got left. The fatass that yelled at me? That IS not my dad, he's my step-dad. I hate him. If it wasn't for Steph, I wouldn't even say here. Steph's in college, 20, and he is so awesome. He helps me with everything. He said once he gets enough money he'll bust our ass outta here. Fatass never liked me , he blamed mom's death on me and I never even seen her before. There's no picture of her in the house. So I don't even know how she looked like or if thats how she really died. But I don't care about that anymore. Rite now it's he hates me and I hate him. Simple as that.

"Don't u dare help her Steph!" he shouted.

"Hey! Don't blame everything on Sakura, I told her to get a few things for me after school. OK?! So it's my fault!"

"Doesn't look like she has anything on her now does it?!?"

"They probably just ran out. Rite Sakura? Besides I stopped at Mickey D's cause I knew she might be late. So let's eat! Jeez!"

"Fine. But that doesn't explain the dam grades!"

"That's probably just-"

"So What!" I screamed. I had enough. "When did u care about my grades? My education? My life? When did u care about at all!?!?"

"What?! Don't use that tone with me bitch!"

"I'll use any tone with! You can just do everything yourself u fatass!"

"Why u bitch!"

I duck under fatass's reach and ran to my room. I slammed the door shut and locked it. Fatass came like a minute later and pounded on the door screaming shit like me being a disgrace and that he should have sold me to a fucking whore house. Nice, right? Dam. I slid down the door and sighed. I felt my eyes getting teary. Why the hell am i getting frustrated for? Dang! I got up went to my bed and lied down. Wish I could get out this freaking place. This really sucks ass.

I must have fallen asleep becuz when I woke up it was pretty late. There was knocking at the door.

"Sakura?"

It was Steph. "Yea wassup?" I opened the door. He was holding a Mickey D's bag.

"U hungry?"

"No, not really."

"Come on Sakura! U gotta eat something." He handed me the bag. After few seconds, I took it.

"That's better. Took me forever to wake u up! I'm sorry about earlier Sakura. I know ur a nice girl but u just, I don't know, had a bad beginning. Something exciting is gonna happen I know it."

"Man, Steph you are so corny. But thx, really, thxthx for helping me earlier"

"Hey, no problem Sakura! Ur my lil' sis," he messed up my head "I'll help u any time! Get some sleep Sakura. Eat first tho'."

"Yea, alrite. Nite Steph."

"Nite Sakura" I waved and closed my door. I heard him walk into his own room. So I sat on my bed, took out some fries and started eating them.

When a shadow loomed over me again.

"Aww how sweet! Oh rite! Fries!" A black gloved hand reached down and grabbed some of my fries.

"What the-" I looked up. Standing on the ceiling was that goth. "How the hell did u get in here?!? Or up there for all that matter?!?" I looked around nothing was broken, no sign of breaking in. How DID he get in?

"Just teleported that's all." He plopped down softly next to me on the bed. Like it was completely natural...

"I hoped you aren't my friends playing a freaking joke on me if you are I am gonna kill you for scaring the crap outta me earlier. If not, u better get fuck outta here before I scream and call 911"

"oh wow, so if I am a friend you're gonna kill me but if you're a stranger you're just gonna scream and call 911. Wow not such good options to be a friend then huh? Let's see should I be a friend or a stranger? I think I'll take being a stranger then, thank you." he ate my fries.

"I am not joking!"

"Well I don't know…if I'm still considered a friend to you?"

He grabbed some of my fries again and ate them under his hood. "Oh man, these are so awesome! I haven't ate them since…well since forever, come to think of it."

"Dude, I don't know who the hell you are and on top of that? I'm in a bad mood so if you're just here to fool around-" I started to say.

"I know you're in a bad mood, when that bastard hit you. Man, I wanted to go over there and knock his face out." He showed a little jab with his right hand. "But your bro Steph was already over there so, I guess it was good. Ya know, your step dad doesn't deserve a girl like you."

What? How the hell does he know all this? "Whoa hold on. Dude, it's about time you tell me who you hell are?!?"

"Jeez aren't you impatient... Well, you always were. I guess I can tell you who I am. But, of course, you're gonna have to guess. Haha. Here I'll put down my hood. So you can see how awesome I look" He pulled his hood down. He looked well…he just looked really damn good looking. He sorta had spiky laid back red hair, like sort of gelled back but there was no gel in it just sort of stayed back, I guess. And he had some bangs hanging in the front. He has some cool ass hair that's for sure. I have never seen a red head guy before but, this is cool. He had the smirking thing going on and the coolest lime green eyes ever. Weirdest thing was that he got like some mark under his eyes like a upside down crescent moon sorta bordering the side of his eyes, with a pointy triangle on the end of the crescent pointing down. To tell you the truth, he looked like a freakin clown but he looked so cool but still so dorky. He was smiling now. I felt myself starting to blush a little. I never seen a guy with red hair before and this was weird? I mean who is this guy?…

"Hey r u blushing?!?" he said

"W-What?!!!! Heck no! I'm not blushing!" I said, looking away, which totally blew my cover. I felt myself blush more.

"Aww Sakura's blushing!!! So cute!" he started squeezing my cheeks like my grandma used to do.

"H-Hey let go!"

"So...you still don't remember me, do you?"

"No!"

It was starting to jog my memories tho'. I'm sure he's a important person. Well, at least he felt like a really important person. I think he's…I don't know, he just feels really important. Like someone I wasn't suppose to forget, that's so corny. But I still can't place who he is tho'.

"What! Was I that not important to u! Aww Sakura!"

"No! It's not like that, it's not like that at all. You do feel really important but I! I don't know…I just can't place it. I-" I looked at him. He was staring at me and smiling really big, like he knew exactly what I meant and still look like he's messing around. I was starting to blush again. "Stop looking at me like that! Get outta here! Why am I even still talking to you?!?"

"Ha Because you love me! Man, this is fun! Okay, here's hint #2." He grabbed his necklace and took it off. He handed it to me.

"Huh?" I looked at the necklace,the same necklace I had noticed earlier, it was really shiny. The chain was thick and had a pretty design, kinda sharp edges. But what caught me was the key chain attached to it. It was…well a key. It was really pretty. It was silver, shiny, and well it was just really beautiful. The handle was a diamond. The end, the part where u insert the key in to the doorknob, started out from the handle, it got wider until a point. Then it came back together to a point at the end. It was like a sword, sort of, well more like some key from back then. It was really familiar…

"Whoa! No way!" I said

"So u remember me now?!?" He asked, kinda hopeful.

"Nope."

"What!!! Then why did u have such a huge response!"

"Cause, well, the necklace is really cool. Looks like the one at Hot Topic!"

"What? I can't believe it! Hot Topic?? Are you kidding me? Well, i dont know did you get it at Hot Topic? You gave it-"

"I know, I gave it to you…rite?"

"You remember?"

"Of course, how could I forget about you Reno. A jackass like you? No way!"

"Ouch jeez. That hurts but at least u remember. That's the good-"

"SO where you been have you been you bastard! You know you left me all alone! I can't believe you dare come back after you left me back then!"

"Um ha ha…you know you sound like a waiting wife or girlfriend haha."

"RENO!!!!!!!!!"

"Uh oh."

I can't believe this guy is Reno! I am so mad rite now! I remember everything now! Reno was like my only and best childhood friend since I was born. He was just there ever since. He always got my back and I always got his. Like his red hair, kids always made fun of him all the time. They all called him "Spiky Tomato". Which was funny, I might say. But, I always stood up for him anyway. I was a real tomboy, I always beat people up back then. Pick fights and everything. Reno was with me all the way, fought along with me all the time. This necklace I'm holding, I gave it to him one day and the next day he disappeared. Where the hell did he go? He left me all by myself. The day he disappeared, the kids started ganging up on me and beating me up cause I was all alone. I would have asked his parents or something but he never told me about his family and I never asked about them, so who was I supposed to asks?

"So are you gonna explain!"

"Um well it's complicated…"

"Don't make it so complicated then!"

"Okay, okay! Let's see, I was missing rite?"

"Yea they all said you died or got kidnapped. There was no way you would have died. But when you never came back I got seriously worried and thought-"

"Aww Sakura was worried about me! Didn't know you cared so much about me now!" He playfully hug me around the neck.

"Reno! I'm not joking!" I pushed him off me.

"Aww come on Sakura! Take a chill pill! Ya know there really is a chill pill in my world."

"Yea there's some here too called drugs, wait did you say my world?"

"Oh rite drugs forgot about that but in my world they really are pills."

"So there's pills here too- Reno! Stop getting me off track!"

"Hahahaha,"he started laughing "that's what I love about you if I kept talking about something you get off track so easily! Same as always! Hahaha! You sure haven't change much."

"Well you kept talking about-Reno! Stop it!"

"Haha I don't even need to say anything!"

"Reno!" But I couldn't help but smile a little too.

"Yay! You finally smiled!" I quickly changed it.

"Reno, I'm serious now. Tell me what happened to you."

"Ok, ok fine. Well look I sorta got kidnapped. But it was more like… I don't know! It might be hard to believe but, I-I got transported . To another world. I can't give you the whole pretty speech Beef Cake gave me but, I got to fight monsters and stuff. You might think I'm crazy but, its awesome you get all these weapons and stuff and you kick ass. There's all kind of monsters and they're really strong! Well some anyway-" Axel stopped talking when he saw my face. I must have looked seriously lost and confused…"sorry heh rushed it a little. Didn't mean to do that-"

"Wait, wait stop. Reno, I'm gonna get it out of my system ok? WAT the FUCK are you talking about?"

" I know that you might find it hard to believe but-"

"But what exactly?! Axel you were talking about a world that's not real! I mean come on monsters? That's in animes, mangas, and freakin books."

"Well this is a story isn't it?"

"That's not the point! Monsters aren't real!"

"Look, Sakura, I wouldn't disappear for all these years and comeback just to tell you this. I mean look at me, does it look like I went to Hollywood?"

"No, it looked like you went and raided Hot Topic."

"...thx Sakura...Jeez"

I laughed a little "Ok but still, this is some crazy shit going on. I must be dreaming or something i mean-"

Then Reno grabbed me and next thing I know, I was laughing like crazy. He was tickling the crap outta me.

"Does this feel real to you? Are you still dreaming?" he said while laughing

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry-hahahahahha-stop Reno! -HAHAHAHAHAHAHA- it seriously tickles! Stop! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What do you say when you give up? Huh? Don't remember? WELL, Thats too bad, I ain't stopping then."

"OK! I got it! I got it!!! Truce!!! Truce!"

"Ahh, that's better!" He finally stopped. "I thought you said you were gonna make yourself not ticklish anymore? Looks to me that you're worst than ever."

"Shut up... ok so continue your crazy ass story."

"Ok, So let's see there are weapons-"

Next thing we heard was a hideous scream coming from Steph's Room.

"Shit!" Reno said.

"What the hell was that?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mooshi #2: Well, apparently you finished before she jumped... So I don't really know if she's gonna write more or what... Anyway yawn thx for reading. And maybe she won't jump off. Ooo I gotta go see this.


End file.
